Fran's Wonderland
by AtsukoKeehl
Summary: Fran gets an interesting idea while daydreaming during a mission briefing. Will he ever accomplish this idea? Rated T for violence. No pairings, maybe some later.
1. The Idea

There was once a young man. This man had teal colored hair and matching eyes. His eyes had small purple triangle-shaped markings underneath them. His style consisted of a black frog-shaped hat that appeared to eat his head, and black-and-cream colored coat and pants. Said coat and pants were none other than the uniform of the unique, assassination squad of the mafia known as the Varia, as the two patches on the coat indicated.

Now, this man wasn't just a man. He was a magician. And not just a magician, but a TOP magician. And not JUST a top magician, but the "legendary" froggy, Fran.

This man, Fran, once had an idea. What is said idea? Well, it's to create an entire dimension of his own. One where he would be the ruler and it'd be the perfect place for him. He would feel happy-or as close as he could to said emotion-and not beat to a pulp and harassed and tortured every day of his life, like he did with the Varia-and before the Varia, too. This dimension would be a land of wonders-Wonderland.

Only problem is that this idea would be close to impossible to create.

...

Or

...

Would it? -

"FRAN STOP STANDING THERE AND PAY ATTENTION VRAAAAAIIIIIIII!" shouted a very obnoxious shark-like man with long silver hair and a sword, interrupting Fran's happy space out time.

"Oiii... Battle Strategy Captain Squalo... I AM paying attention..." Fran said in a bored-sounding monotone.

"VOOOIIIIII! Then what was I saying, tadpole!" Squalo screamed again.

"I'm not a tadpole!" Fran whined, ignoring the question.

"JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION VOI!" Squalo angrily screamed at the tealasaurus rex.

"Fiiiiinnnnneeeee... You were saying what missions we all have.." Fran said, rubbing his now sore ears.

"Hnph. That's not very explanatory voi!" Squalo said.

"Bel-senpai and I are to go and kill Cristoffa Jerolyme. He's some aidy person that leaked information of the mafia. The people he leaked it to are going to be killed by Levi-senpai and Luss-senpai. Ohhhhh and we're supposed to be sneaky with the kill, search the body, then burn it." Fran explained, causing Squalo to look a bit surprised.

"Shrimpy tadpole actually paid attention voi!" Squalo said, sounding as surprised as he looked. "! VOI! You guys hurry and kill those people!" Squalo suddenly screamed, flinging about his sword like a spazzy maniac.

Fran complained slightly before giving up and following Bel, a blond haired psychotic prince whose hair hid his eyes completely from veiw, out of the Varia base and to the mission site. The entire way there, Bel kept stabbing the poor frog, who merely complained but didn't show any sign of injury.

**Author's Note: This isn't what I was originally going for o.o ...BUUUUUUUUT... tis an awesome thought, ne?**

**...**

**If not.. Tell me, and I shall not continue :D**


	2. Sneezing is Bad Little Kids

A few hours later they were at their destination- a party that Cristoffa was currently attending. After a bit of searching while pretending to party-Bel and Fran found their target. They began to sneak up behind them when all of a sudden-

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH- CHOOOOO!

Cristoffa, hearing a loud sneeze almost in his ear turned around to see none other than two high ranked Varia members, dressed to blend in in the party.

"AHH! IT'S THE ENEMY! VARIA! GET THEM!" Cristoffa screamed.

"Froggy." Bel said.

"Yah?" Fran replied.

"You're a dumbass. You blew our cover."

"No I didn't- you're the one that sneased!"

The security gaurds charged right at them.

"Ahhhhh... Bye bye senpai." Fran said before poofing away via green tinted mist, earning an anger mark from Bel.

"FROGGY!" the blonde 'prince' screamed as the security gaurds formed a circle around him. He turned to the gaurds then smirked. "If you want to live longer- let the prince go."

A few gaurds looked to each other then back to him.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! HE'LL MURDER YOU ANYWAY!" Cristoffa screamed. The gaurds nodded and got out various weapons before a few approached the smirking blondie.

"Ushishi~ Your funeral." Bel said.

Suddenly the closest gaurds started spurting blood from their necks. Others screamed as more started bleeding. Only the last few realized the cause-throwing knives. But they too soon met their end.

"Ushishi ... The prince wishes this would've been MUCH more graceful. But nope, the stupid frog had to sneeze. ... Ushishi~" Bel said that as he walked toward the real target-Cristoffa.

Cristoffa screamed.

Bel walked up to Fran at the base-and stabbed a knife into his shoulder. But the frog didn't reply-so he stabbed again. And again. Only after about 15 stabs did Fran finally respond.

"Senpai stop stabbing me." Fran said.

"Ushishi~ Why~?" Bel said, smirking a bit.

"Cause you're an abusive senpai." Fran said-earning another stab. "Senpaaaiiii... stooooppp..."

"Ushishi~ how are you going to make me~?"

"Ahhh... this." Fran said before getting up from the couch and just walking into his room.

This surprised Bel-froggy NEVER did that... Was something wrong with him? . . . . Hnnn.. He should be feeling better by tomorrow, at least. . .

Bel shrugged and went off to tell Squalo how the mission went.

**Author's Note: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG MAH PEEPZ.**

**AND SORRY IF THIS IS SHORT.**

**I did NOT mean to focus on Bel this chapter. It just happened. It'll probably happen randomly throughout the story. BTW. THERE WILL _NEVER_ BE BEL X FRAN. I HATE THAT PAIRING. I DO support them being sorta of friends though.**


	3. Master, I need help

Fran sighed a bit.

He was laying facedown on his bed.

He'd been trying and trying and trying to think of a good way to create a Wonderland, but every way he could think of wasn't exactly possible, or he didn't have the skill to do such.

He'd been thinking for two days since that failed mission. Well-failed on his part. So far-no one has disturbed him. But it COULDN'T remain that way for long. The gayford Lussuria would most likely be worried sick by now.

Ohhhhh welllll

Sighing once more, the teal head got up and dragged himself to the kitchen for his first meal in a long time.

But there was people in there already...

Lussuria, Bel, and a few random low rank Varia members. Lussuria was making food with the help of the low ranked members, while Bel was.. apparently just there.

Fran went back out before anyone noticed him-and decided to go out to the Varia's backyard. There was pond there. Yay. Ponds.

Sitting down next to his favorite little pond, he decided to think some more.

Through all the deep thought, he didn't notice a light mist had formed-that is until a familiar chuckle sounded and his shoulder was patted by none other than Mukuro, the blunette.

"Kufufu... What's wrong, my beloved little one?" Mukuro snickered slightly.

"Ahhhh... Nothing. Just trying to figure something out." Fran said.

"Kufufu-and what might it be?" Mukuro smirked slightly as he said this.

"How to create a new demension." Fran said flat out. The way he said such an impossible task stunned Mukuro.

"Silly little one. You can't just wish a new demension upon yourself. Why do you want to anyways?"

"To go to Wonderland and get away from all those backstabbing senpais whenever I wanna." Fran said, wanting Master to just leave already.

"Sort of selfish there, little one. But oh well. It's not going to happen, so stop hoping." Mukuro said oh-so-nicely.

"I'm not hoping. I'm gonna make it happen." Fran said, earning a slight frown.

"You can't do it on your own, little one."

"Yes I can! ... If I can't-then I'll get help!"

"From who? You're one of the strongest...err... 'magicians' there is." Mukuro said, using Fran's term for mist users.

"So? I can get help from other top magicians."

"Who would want to?"

" . . . You." Fran said-making Mukuro twitch slightly. Mukuro had been planning on stealing the idea on making a Wonderland-but had wanted to do so in secret. . . . Hnn mayyybeeee..

"Fine."

"Ah? You're helping-"

"If I am able to roam the entire place unchallenged."

". . . Fine. But no people."

"Aw come on... There has to be SOME-"

"No. I don't want-

"How about this. The Wonderland is made up of two sides-one is yours. One is mine. We can have whatever we want on our sides. And we have a truce."

"Hmph. Fine." Fran suddenly wanted to scream out that he could do it on his own-but didn't let himself. He HATED to admit it-but he would need some help with this.

"Kufufu... I'll tell you of any ideas I think of, little one. For now... Arrivederci." Mukuro said before fading into mist once more.

Fran nodded a bit in response. After a bit more of enjoying his pond, he went back inside-and decided to act normal again.

**Author's Note: HEYYYY. C= Back to Fran here xD AND MUKRUO APPEARED YAY! =D**

**But yeah. I have NO CLUE as to HOW to make the Wonderland... But I know it'll be done. Eventually. Cause I have something planned for there. And got some new ideas cause of Mukuro-sama.**


	4. He's Now a Fish

"Senpaaaiiiiiiiiiiii I'm hungrrryyyyyy" Fran stated, crossing his arms and resting his head upon his arms... ontop of a certain blond 'prince', causing said 'prince' to grow an anger mark.

"Then feed yourself, frog!" he retorted.

"But there's nothing to eat.." Fran said.

"Yes there is!" Bel stated, getting up from his spot at the kitchen table and going to the fridge. To find it empty. The freezer was the same, save for Squalo's frozen chum for his meat shakes.

Heading to the pantry, he found that empty as well.

"What! There's... no food!" Bel stated, mouth slightly open in shock.

"I just said that." Fran said.

"Shut up, frog!" Bel said, shaking his fist at the tealnette before dragging said tealnette to Squalo.

"Ushishi. The prince is taking froggy here to get food." Bel said before dragging Fran off to the store, with a big wad of cash Squalo gave him.. But of course Squalo had to scream and complain before giving him the money.

Fran annoyed Bel the entire trip, asking if they were there yet the entire way, randomly asking to get stuff he did NOT need that were also completely RANDOM things while at the store, then stating how he was tired and his feet were sore the entire way back.

Bel was sick and tired of Fran by the time they got home, but he was relieved Fran wasn't in that scary state he was in earlier.

As soon as they got it, Fran collapsed on the couch.

"Senpai I'm hungry..." he said.

"Get you're own food." Bel said before walking away.

"But I'm tired and sore and my feet have blisters on them."

"Stupid lazy frog." Bel said, deciding to be generous and throw Fran some fish food.

". . . . Senpai. . . I'm not a fish. . . I don't eat fish food." Fran said, holding the fish food up in the air.

"You do now." Bel said, soon in the kitchen and putting up the food they just got.

"No I don't... It could have aids. Fish aids. Ew. I don't want fish aids." Fran said.

"Fish eggs? Froggy, you're insane." Bel said.

"I said aids not eggs, aidy fake prince." Fran stated. "Get you're ears checked."

But the prince was already gone, headed to his room to sleep off a headache from the frog.

". . . ." Fran got up and put away the fish food, then got himself some random snack food, and nommed on it before going back to his room.

On his way there, he nearly walked right into Levi.

"Watch where you're going" Levi said with a funny face-oh wait... his face normally has that fishy face kinda look.

"You're the one that nearly ran into me, Levi-senpai." Fran said, walking around the freakish man and continuing on to his room.

Only to trip over something.

And fall on his face.

"Owwies.." Fran looked to what caused him to fall.

It was... a pineapple.

Precariously placed in the middle of the hall near his room.

"Oiii... Master... Why place it where ANYONE can find it..." Fran mumbled to himself before picking up the pineapple, and getting off the floor and heading into his room.

In his room, he decided to look at the pineapple.

It wasn't like Master to just leave pineapples for Little Ones to trip over.

That's when he found a note on the bottom.

"_Little One._

_I have thought of a few ways to create our Wonderland._"-

Fran frowned.. He hated that he had to share Wonderland with Master.

-"  
><em>But most are childish and probably will fail.<em>

_We shall discuss ways to create it when we meet next._

_Ku Fu Fu Fu_

_Love, Master 3_"

"Really, Mater? A heart? You're not my gay lover. I'm not gay. And have no lover. Though I know you want me. Everyone does. I'm too sexy to resist." Fran said.

He put the pineapple on his table, next to the others Master has sent him, and checked the time.

It was about 8pm.

Greaaat.

He could either try and sleep, or stay up.

He decided to get some sleep.

**Author's Note: Sorry if this took a while!**

**I've had a rough time the past few days... .com/journal/41266403/ - that explains why.**

**But I'm all good now ^^ ... Ok, maybe not teeth wise but...**

**ANYWAYS.**

**I tried to make this chapter a bit longer. I hope I did.. ^^**

**I'm still trying to think of ways to create Wonderland XD PLEASE COMMENT. Getting comments gives me the will to continue ^^ Plus you guys could suggest random stuff to happen or help with the Wonderland...**


	5. Foxes?

Yup. Yup yup. Yup yup yup. Yup yup yup yup yup yup. Yup.

Fran had gone out onto the swigset in the backyard. Every time he got to a certain spot when he swang, he said yup.

Untilll he got bored and said yup continuously.

He continued this little game for a bit before he got really really bored. That's when all of a sudden, he noticed a little head sticking out of a nearby bush.

It looked to be a young black fox.

Fran stopped swinging and just sat on the swing. He slowly extended a hand towards the creature.

It eyed him warily, but also curiously, before slowly walking towards him.

It stretched out its head and sniffed his hand. Then forced him to pet it.

Fran smiled the slightest bit and gently stroked the fox's soft fur.

But then the fox yelped and ran away.

Because a few knives had been thrown at them, spooking the fox into fleeing.

Fran's expression returned to its normal blank, bored look.

"Bel-senpai, what was that for? You scraed the fox away." Fran said.

"Ushishi~ The thing would've eaten my mink~" Bel said.

"Tempest-san would'nt have been injured. He's too smart. Unlike a certain fallen prince." Fran said, earning a few knives being stabbed into him.

"Froggy!" Bel said, a few anger marks appearing.

"Oww senpai that hurts." Fran said, though he appeared to be not in any pain at all.

"Good!" Bel said, stabbing more knives into the frog.

"Owwww senpai. Stop that. It really hurts." Fran still showed no sign of pain.

"No~" Bel said, stabbing a knife extra deep.

"Senpaaiiiii..." Fran teared up slightly, though still didn't show any pain.

"What are you two boys doing~?" a shrill voice interrupted. Lussuria. He probably came in at the wrong time and thought some very disturbing thoughts.

"Senpai keeps stabbing me." Fran said-getting stabbed even more.

"That stupid frog is annoying!" Bel said, anger in his voice.

"But it ounded like something else was going on~~" Luss said, having a strange gay fantasy.

"Ewwwww no. Ewww. Never. I'm not gay. Or straight. I'm asexual, perverted old man." Fran stated, disgusted by thoughts Lussuria put into his mind.

Bel gained several more anger marks-and stabbed Lussuria for merely thinking the prince would ever even like the annoying little frog at all. He DESPISED that witty brat with a passion.

"Oww, Bel-chann that hurts!" Lussuria cried out, tears streaming down his cheeks as he careful took care of his new wounds.

"Hnph." Bel grumbled slightly before going off to skewer some other poor creature.

Fran went back to swinging. And Lussuria joined him, oh great.

"Go away, creepy perverted old man." Fran said with his monotonous voice.

"Aww, Franny you must be lonely though! Always alone!" Lussuria said, a bit hurt by the cold words.

"I'm not lonely. Even if I was, I'd not want your company. You're creepy and scary and would rape me anytime you could." Fran said rather harshly, making Lussuria tear up.

"You're so cruel and cold!" Luss burst into tears and ran off.

Fran relaxed back into his swing and zoned out a bit. Some random Owl City songs started playing out of nowhere, he was probably playing them through illusions.

After a while, he realized the fox had returned and was sitting near his swing, seeming to like his company and the songs that were playing.

He stopped swinging again-but this time got up and sat on the ground crossed legged.

The fox tensed slightly when he stood but then tilted its head when he sat down. After a few minutes it cautiously went forward, keeping low to the ground and ready to flee at any moment.

Fran didn't move.

Slowly, the fox put its front paws on Fran's lap and stretched out its head and sniffed his face. Sensing no threat, it licked his cheek.

Fran didn't mind-he actually found it kinda cute.

The fox fully got onto his lap and curled up in it, making a little happy yip.

Fran smiled the tiniest bit and gently stroked its fur as it fell asleep.

Eventually, he layed back and stared up at the sky, hands crossed behind his head.

**Author's Note: again, sorry for taking a long time. I had barely any inspiration, and I didn't have an urge to write for a long while..**

**I hope you guys(or gals) are still reading this!**

**And yes this chapter is not very eventful in the way of Fran's goal. Or is it?**

**... Maybe the fox is more than just a fox~~~**


End file.
